Forever Severus
by ForeverLily
Summary: Discover the highly unusual friendship of Severus Snape and Lily Evans!Can they withstand the pressure of both friends and enemies trying to tear them apart?Maybe Magic's more than just wandwaving and potions.written with His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! I'm Lillyflower's revenge, and I would like to thank you for reading this story, which is being co-written by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess and myself. We will write every other chapter. This one was written by me and the next will be written by her. I hope you enjoy it, she's a very talented author. Here it is!

-lillyflower's revenge

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. If you recognise it, It doesn't belong to lillyflower's revenge or His Lil' Half-Blood Princess!_******

Forever Severus

Chapter 1:

"Hello Lilly." Severus tried, with difficulty, to hide his excitement at seeing Lilly again.

She lightly swatted his arm. "Stop that. You don't need to pull the stoic Slytherin act around me." She didn't get it. It wasn't an act. That's who he was, or at least, had to be. She just didn't understand. Why did he think that their friendship could ever work? "Don't go there Severus Snape! There's a lot more to you than that, I've seen it. You don't have to be emotionless to be in Slytherin." Oh yeah, that's why. He had forgotten that Lilly did understand. She somehow always managed to see past his house and see the good in him, even though he never could. Lilly always saw the best in people-even Potter and Black. _That_ showed exactly good she was.

"How do you that I'm not just some random, emotionless Slytherin playing you for a fool?" Most people would see that as a legitimate question, considering that she was talking to a Slytherin. Lilly took it like a Slytherin. She knew that the comment meant that he was not playing her for a fool.

She turned her back to Severus. "You know, I _was_ going to ask you to sit with me in my compartment, but if you've decided to be contrary today…"

"Sorry." Severus muttered. Then he sat down on the black seats of the Hogwarts Express. Lilly was his only close friend in Hogwarts, so he didn't have anywhere else to sit. He lived a lonely existence until he stumbled across her on a muggle playground one year. She caught his eye almost immediately. There was something about Lilly that made her different from all of the other muggles running around the park. He found out that his instinct was right when he saw Lilly do accidental magic. Immediately afterwards he casually walked up to her and explained exactly what she was doing and who she was. They had been friends ever since.

She smiled. "It's alright. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."

For a moment they were silent. Lilly was looking out of the windows as the Slytherin green fields rolled by, or maybe she looking out at the endless azure sky. But Severus found something more interesting to him than the scenery, Lilly. Of course, when he realized this he shook his head and looked away. Why had he felt so oddly compelled to look at her? Was it her outfit? He had to admit that she looked pretty in the blue dress she was wearing.

Pretty. Even in his mind the word 'pretty' sounded awkward. He had never thought of anyone other than his mother as being _pretty. _Yes, some of his fellow Slytherins like Bellatrix Black, for example, were attractive, but not in the innocent sense that Lilly does

Suddenly Lilly interrupted the silence. "It feels so good to be back at Hogwarts! What about you Sev? Are you exited too?"

Severus snorted. "Hogwarts means putting up with Potter." That didn't mean that he didn't like Hogwarts, because he did. It was more his home than the little house on Spinner's End. Still, he didn't see the need to mention it because Lilly already knew all of that.

"Oh come on! There's got to be something you like about it!" Lilly still looked at magic with a childlike sense of wonder. Maybe it was because she hadn't grown up around it like he had. To her it was a miracle, but to him it just was. He could almost feel her excitement radiating off of her. Severus loved watching the expression on her face when she entered the great hall for the first time each year, although he would never admit it. Severus never really knew why it made him happy, except for books that said that's what he read friends do-they were happy for each other.

Severus decided to humor her because he didn't want to ruin her sense of excitement. "I suppose I am looking forward to the food." Lilly rolled her eyes. Before she could respond he added to his comment. "Then I suppose, there's potions with you." At this Lilly grinned. Severus was never really the affectionate type, so he knew that she would realize how much he valued her friendship from that comment.

However, her grin was gone, quickly replaced with a look of exasperation. What had he done wrong? He wasn't good with females, but he couldn't be _that _bad.

"What is it with boys and food? Next thing I know you'll be dragging to a Quiddich match!" While Severus smirked she groaned. He knew that she hated Quiddich, and while he wasn't particularly fond of it himself he saw it as a matter of pride, and liked to tease Lilly about it.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for when I blackmail you." She always forgot the second rule of Slytherin-know their weaknesses-both friends and enemies. Of course, it's not like Severus would ever use it. He trusted Lilly more than he had ever trusted anyone. Not that _she_ knew that.

"You wouldn't dare." Her emerald eyes were narrowed and had a dangerous glint in them as she leaned forward, daring him to challenge her.

Severus's mouth slightly quirked upwards. "Of course I would. What kind of Slytherin do you think I am?"

"Slytherin or not, you wouldn't dare. You value your life far too much." Lilly was obviously held back a smile. She was having fun with this.

"Like you could out duel me." He scoffed. Then, unexpectedly, she wacked him up side the head. It didn't exactly hurt, but it caused him to rub the spot that she hit anyway.

"Are saying that I'm inferior?" The dangerous glint was turning more dangerous every second.

"If you choose to take it that way…"

"You're not the only intelligent person in the school, you know. I may not have invented my own spells, but I'm very good at the ones I do know." To an outsider it would look like they were fighting. To them it was just a game to pass the time. They were the only ones who could really understand it anyway. Someone like Potter could never really understand. Speak of the devil… James potter walked in. It was obvious that he had been listening and had just run his fingers though his hair so that he could show up when he believed that the time was right. Severus rolled his eyes. That was typical of Potter. He has no respect for privacy and he didn't make the vaguest attempt at hiding his arrogance or vanity.

"Is he bothering you?" Potter glared menacingly at Severus, who in turn looked at him cooly. Show no fear, because fear is weakness-rule number six of Slytherin house.

"You heard us…you were listening in!" Lilly stood up and Joined Severus.

Of course Potter flashed his signature grin-the one that made all of the girls swoon and all of the guys want to beat him to a bloody pulp. Personally, it made Severus sick.

"I was just concerned about your safety Lills. You're riding with a Slytherin-and not just any Slytherin. This is Snivellus. He's dangerous!" Severus could see Lilly grit her teeth. She hated it when James called herAt this Severus snapped.

"Leave Potter!"

"Why should I?" He narrowed his eyes. His normally blue eyes suddenly looked icey.

"I'll repeat it again because you're clearly too dim witted to comprehend what I'm saying. Leave now if you want to leave with your limbs still attached." The words were whispered slowly, but were just as effective as yelling.

"See? Now he's threatening me!" Potter pointed at Severus with frustration written all over his face.

"Go, or I'll join him." Lilly threatened.

"Fine." The boy's shoulders sagged and he left, sulking. Severus smiled at the expression.

Lilly sighed in exasperation as she and Severus sat back down in their compartment. "At least he had good intentions this time. Still, how is it possible for him to be this obnoxious without trying?"

"This is Potter we're talking about. Simply existing makes him obnoxious."

"True. Personally, I think Sirius Black just makes it worse. I'm convinced that he gets some of his brighter ideas from him."

He snorted. "You're implying that they _have_ bright ideas. They're just arrogant troublemakers that take credit for other people's ideas. Everyone knows that Lupin comes up with their so called 'bright' ideas. They're not brilliant, they're adequate at best."

His friend cocked her eyebrow in amusement. "It sounds like somebody's-"

"Don't you dare suggest that I'm jealous of somebody like him!"

"Why else would you talk about him so often? Unless you're-" As fast as a snitch he put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Effortlessly she twisted his arm and he let go.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." Lilly always enjoyed teasing him. At least from her it was a friendly sort of teasing-not like with Potter and his friends. The 'Marauders' as they called themselves weren't friendly-they were malicious. They took a sort of sick pleasure from other's people humiliation- like that time Severus was in the great hall and suddenly his nose was turned into a bird beak and his hair was turned into feathers. The entire school laughed at him-even lilly chuckled before covering her mouth and looking down in shame. It was a horrific experience that, unfortunately, were not an uncommon occurrence with James and the other Marauders around.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, anything like Potter!" Severus declared.

"Thank Merlin for that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Severus**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess**

_My turn (: Reviews would be appreciated. _

**XxXxX**

Severus sat at the Slytherin table that evening at the start of term feast. He clenched his fork in his hand and his ebony eyes wandered over to where Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor table. Her back was to him and she was talking animatedly with Mary. He watched as she made gestures with her hands and how she moved her head when she laughed. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and he could vividly imagine her green eyes sparkling as she talked to her friend. He then looked at Mary. Mary was an attractive girl- she had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was slender, like Lily, and had a fair face. But she was nothing- nothing- compared to Lily Evans. Lily was beautiful. How could anyone notice any other girls while Lily was in the room? With her fiery red hair, her shimmering green eyes, and her amazing personality, it was a miracle how any of the other girls got any attention.

He hated to think of things like this, but perhaps it was because of Lily's blood status. He knew many people, mainly his fellow Slytherins, who would ignore Lily just because she was a Muggleborn.

He looked around his own House's table. There were Bellatrix and Narcissa Black- two very attractive girls. Bellatrix with her crazy black curls and her dark eyes and Narcissa with her neat, blonde braid and her light eyes. But neither were like Lily.

Lily was _amazing._

It was uncanny- how did he get so lucky? How did the greasy, Slytherin loser get the prettiest girl in school as his best friend? It didn't seem to make sense. After all, pretty Gryffindor girls _never_associated with ugly Slytherin bookworms. It just wasn't how things worked. You stuck to people of your own ranks and that was that. No one ever walked outside of those boundaries.

But that was the amazing part about Lily.

He sighed as Dumbledore dismissed them and he walked alone back to the Slytherin common room. He didn't have any very good friends in Slytherin- he didn't have many friends in the school. That was, of course, besides Lily. But they didn't get to spend too much time together. Being in separate Houses caused that. And when they did get some time to be together, it would be ruined by Potter and Black or some stupid Slytherins who were

He remembered during their Sorting how he had watched her go up to the Sorting Hat and he was so sure she would be placed in Slytherin, just like he would be...

_"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called and Lily squeezed Severus's hand one last time. She then made her way to the stool, her skinny legs trembling beneath her. She climbed on, letting her legs dangle and she gasped quietly when she felt the hat being placed onto her head._

_"Goodness, you're the easiest choice I've had in a while! GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The hall erupted into cheers and Lily grinned; obviously Gryffindor was good choice. She handed the hat back to McGonagall and hurried to join her new housemates. She stopped, and gave Severus a sad smile. She knew Severus didn't like Gryffindor and she was fairly sure he would be in Slytherin. She felt bad, but decided not to let it get to her. _

_Severus, however, was shocked. How could she be put into Gryffindor? She wasn't a Gryffindor! Was she really going to be like Potter and Black? He hoped not- Lily was much better than that._

_"Snape, Severus!" came the professor's voice and he walked up towards the stool. He sat on it and waited for the hat to touch his head. When it did, he expected it to scream "SLYTHERIN!" right away. But it didn't._

_"Hmmm, well this is interesting. Clever, extremely clever, very loyal, has a bit of courage, but also quite cunning. A bit of them all, aren't we? But we can't have you in all four Houses, can we?...I doubt you'll do well in Hufflepuff...perhaps ravenclaw? No, you may be clever, but you've got more to you than that. Perhaps Gryffindor?"_

_Severus considered it. If he was a Gryffindor, then he could be with Lily. But being a Gryffindor wasn't for him! That contradicted everything he believed! He couldn't be a Gryffindor. __**Slytherin...**__he thought._

_"Slytherin? Are you quite sure? Listen here, boy, I can see that when opportunity knocks, you take it. Choosing Slytherin may take you great places, but it might take you to places you wish you had never gone to..."_

_**Slytherin...please, Slytherin...**_

_"Very well, then...if you're quite sure...SLYTHERIN!"_

_And Severus went off towards the SLytherin table, where he was greeted warmly. Then he glanced at Lily, who was looking at him. She smiled and waved and he smiled back. He nodded to himself. Just because they were in different Houses didn't mean they could no longer be friends..._

_But it was unheard of- a Slytherin being friends with a Gryffindor..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Severus!" He was snapped out of his memories by Lucius Malfoy, who had been poking him with his wand to try and get his attention.

"Yes?"

"You're not pining after that Gryffindor girl are you?" Lucius raised his eyebrow, clearly disapproving.

If it weren't for that fact that he wanted to stay on Lucius' good side, he would have snapped at him with some sarcastic remark. Instead he crossed his arms and scoffed. "Me? Pining? I have not, will ever, pine over Lily Evans!"

It appeared that he had not convinced him. "We're just friends."

Lucius still looked incredulous. "I never thought you were naive, Severus. There's no such thing as friendships between Gryffindor and Slytherins! Such a thing is impossible!"

Why did he even bothering defending himself to Lucius? He didn't need to explain himself to anyone.

"She's not the typical, arrogant Gryffindor. Not like Potter. She should be in Slytherin. She has the determination and cunning. If she were a pureblood-"

"So you're pining after a Gryffindor Mudblood? That's even worse! I never would have thought that you of all people would-"

"I am not pining. I just simply happened to be looking in the direction of my friend. Besides, she's got to have magical blood somewhere. She's far too intelligent to really be a Mudblood." Mudblood. The word just slipped out. Merlin…he'd better hope that Lily will never find out that he said that. She's curse him to oblivion.

"Perhaps."

"Now that we are done with this interrogation, I would like to talk with my _friend_." With that, he got up and walked to Lion's den, dreading every step. Lily was worth it, he thought.

Wordlessly, he approached the gaggle of third year girls that Lily had surrounded herself with.

Lily looked up and smiled. "Hello Severus! Please, come and sit down with us." Alice smiled as well and moved over, so did her other friend, what was her name…Mary? The others looked at him with distaste but didn't say anything.

"So Severus, we were talking about electives. Which ones are you taking? I'm taking ancient runes and muggle studies! I thought it would be fascinating to see the wizarding perspective on muggles." Why did she have to say muggle studies? That's one more thing for his house to hold against him. "Alice is taking Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. We'll have muggle studies together!" Lily was very obviously pleased.

"And I'm taking Arithmancy and Divination," Mary said in her nasally voice.

"Arithmancy and Ancient runes," Severus said hesitantly. Did he really want a girl who clearly didn't like him to know his schedule? She'd probably tell Potter and-never mind. Sometimes it was best not to think things like that.

Lily's face lit up so brightly that Severus himself felt the corners of his mouth moving upwards involuntarily. "That means that you'll be in my class! Now I'll definitely have friends in all of my classes!"

Mary looked at Lily strangely. "Why would you take muggle studies if you were raised as a muggle?"

"Like I just said, it'll be fascinating studying the wizarding perspective!"

That was actually an interesting thought. This is why he enjoyed her company. She cared less about looking cool and more about acquiring knowledge. Conversations with her were far more interesting than those with most of his fellow classmates-not counting Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy.

"I suppose it would if it mattered-which it doesn't. You already know everything there is to know about muggles-does what you'd learn in that class really matter? It still doesn't change anything about the muggle world if we get a few insignificant facts wrong!"

He recognized the sudden spark in Lily's eyes as determination mixed with frustration. Knowing Lily, it was also laced with a hint of anger. He almost felt sorry for Mary.

"That kind of thing is exactly what's fuelling Voldemort's cause!"

"Please, you don't know anything-"

"I certainly know better than you! You're a pureblood! It's about fear and ignorance. Some purebloods believe that muggles are inferior. They think that muggles are uncivilized because they have to find ways other than magic to solve their problems! Ignorance begets fear. Fear begets prejudice. Prejudice begets violence! You've lived your whole life as a witch so you should know better than me, but you don't. You're not the one who reads the prophet, hoping that your family doesn't live on the next street that's attacked! You don't have to fear for your family the way I do!" So the truth comes out. Severus knew that something had been bothering her lately because she had been distracted on the train (although she tried to hide it), but no amount of asking or even…begging (he hated to think about how he had resorted to such a pitiful action) would get her to confess.

Lily's face was flushed and her breathing had picked up. Now more than ever it felt like they were on two different sides of a glass wall. They could hear each other, see each other, and talk to each other, but neither one could reach out and touch the other. It was a cruel kind of irony. Severus depended on Lily as his friend in ways that he would never care to admit, but he could never get too close, because when he did, he'd run into the wall and be damaged by it. He was a half blood Slytherin, and she was a Mudblood. She was living in fear and people like him were causing it.

If you asked him, he'd say that Mudbloods, with a few rare exceptions, were inferior to wizards. That's just the way that life worked. They were ignorant of wizard culture, less intelligent, weaker magically, and weaker physically. That But Lily…Lily was different. She was more intelligent than most wizards and talented as well. She was worth as much as any wizard.

He wasn't stupid-he was top of his class (next to her). Such thoughts were what set them apart. If she knew thoughts on the Subject she'd never speak to him again. And logically speaking, why would she? He had just insulted her kind.

It was times like this, when Lily was fired up about the war that he feared that she would sever their friendship because of their differences. All he could do was refrain from any major point that he knew that they disagreed on.

He tried to grasp words to comfort her, but as usual, he fell short. "At least if they attacked, you'd be rid of that loathsome sister of yours." It was obvious that she didn't know what to think. Judging from her face she was debating whether she should be angry or amused. Apparently she had settled for a little of both.

"Severus! How could you say something like that? She may not be the most agreeable person in the world, but still…" Then the anger faded into a smirk. "Some days I wonder if she deserves it."

"She does. Surely you haven't forgotten last summer?" Last Summer Petunia had shoved her down a flight of stairs in a fit of rage. The next day she had burst into tears recounting what had happened.

The rest of the table was all leaning forward in an attempt to glean some information on the mysterious sister of Lily Evans and on Lily's relationship to Severus.

Before any of them could what had happened a crack ripped through the air, which was now filled with red and gold fireworks. No question was required to know the culprit-it was Potter and his cronies. Who else would perform such desperate acts for attention? A gasp had drawn his attention to the sparks which were rearranging themselves to read, "Lily Evans, will you be my girl friend?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi guys! This is the EDITED version with one important addition (although it's a tiny one). I'm sorry about the ridiculous wait between chapters. This chapter was really hard to write. Anyway, I would like to thank anyone who has stuck with this since I started it. This chapter isn't quite as Lily centric, but I hope you like it anyway!

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things associated to it originate from J. K. Rowling and all rights belong to her or Warner Brothers. The song Halfblood Prince belongs to Split Seven Ways, and since I am not a part of Split Seven Ways, I don't own that either. **_

To those of you who do not know about them, they are a group in a genre of music called Wizard Rock which is music themed around the Harry Potter fandom. You should check them out. Other bands include the Remus Lupins, Ministry of Magic, and Let's Lumos, all of which sound very different from each other and are very good!

Please Read and Enjoy!

-lillyflower's revenge

_No-one cares much for a half-blood Slytherin  
>So I'll not say a word and I'll keep those mysteries in<br>That's half the battle won, for nobody to know  
>But you, just you <em>

_-Half Blood Prince by Split Seven Ways  
><em>

Chapter 4

"No," Lily said curtly and walked away. When Severus turned around he could see his fellow Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs cringe. The Ravenclaws were shaking their heads and although the Slytherins were too cool to laugh, they did show their amusement through smirks. Severus himself couldn't help but smirk at the sight. You'd think that after being rejected continuously since the start of second year James would move on realize that Lilly deserved better than the likes of him.

Sirius walked up to James and put an arm around his shoulder. "It's okay mate. Maybe you'll have more luck with your seventh time-"

"tenth," James corrected mournfully.

"Whatever. Wait, this is really your tenth time? Never mind. Look mate, I've known your for a while now. When have you ever failed to get a girl? Besides, you have to look on the positive side-at least she didn't curse you this time. That's a good sign, right?"

James pushed Sirius's arm off of his shoulders and his expression brightened. "I always knew that there was a reason I kept you around."

"You mean besides my intellect, charm, and good looks?"

James snorted. "What planet are you living on? On planet Earth _I'm _the good looking one and you're the slightly less good looking best friend."

"Now you're the barmy one. But that's okay, I'm a good person. I'll let you continue to live in your little fantasy world." Severus grit his teeth as he listened to them talk. How did Potter do it? How did he find a way to be more obnoxious than usual? Of course Severus didn't spend much time thinking about it. Potter wasn't worth that much time. In fact, he wasn't worth any of his time.

He was happy for Lilly-she hadn't given in to Potter yet. Of course, eventually she probably would (but only out of pity) then be too disgusted by him to go out with him again. How he would relish that moment…

After the feast Severus had to part with Lily and went back to the Slytherins. Just as he had walked through the portrait he was confronted by Bellatrix black, who was standing in the hall looking fierce in her Slytherin robes and her hair teased upwards as she was wearing a threatening expression that, if he was correct, betrayed the slightest hint of amusement

"I hear you've defended a Mudblood."

"Where would you hear such a ridiculous thing?"

She narrowed her eyes. "My sources don't lie."

"On the contrary, I suspect that your sources are very good liars."

Bellatrix actually thought that through for a moment. "I suppose that is a possibility. Half-bloods," she scoffed, "they can't be trusted." Then she walked off, presumably to join her sister Narcissa.

Despite the harassment he took from his fellow Slytherins, it felt good to be surrounded by the familiar trappings of grin and silver. This was where he belonged.

He walked down the hallway lined with emerald green to his familiar room-the one he found that he would be sharing with Jonathan Greengrass, Theo Nott, and Erik Bulstrode, all of whom were already arranging their things to their liking.

"Severus," Erik greeted him.

"Hello Severus." Theo nodded in acknowledgment and continued unpacking his carefully folded socks.

"How is your pretty little Mudblood fairing?" Jonathan asked.

Although it passed as a cool attempt at a civil greeting, he was quite adept at the pureblood political tango, and knew quite well how to cloak the meaning of his words.

"That's none of your business. How was your summer?"

"France was quite pleasant. There's something refreshing about the company of the right sort," He paused, "Something I'm sure you know little about. How was yours?"

"I quite enjoyed the freedom of being able to do what I want with whoever I want." Severus smirked for added affect.

"Clearly. Well Severus, I do believe I had plans with a certain brunette named Leila…please do not get too attached to this Mudblood girl. I fear she won't be around much longer…" As Jonathan walked off Severus felt a not so sudden urge to curse him. Not only had he insulted him, he had insulted Lily at least twice during the course of the conversation.

He shook it off. A Slytherin never lets his temper get the best of him. Why did he bother getting upset? He knew what he had to do. He had to warn Lily, even if it proved to be nothing; she deserved to know about the threats ahead of time. The only question was how to find her. He didn't have an owl, and he couldn't very well just march into the Gryffindor common room and demand to see her-they'd curse him into oblivion! He might be at the top of his class, but even he couldn't fight off such a large number of people. It looked like he would have to wait for a meal to warn her. He was most defiantly not looking forward to having to approach the Gryffindor table- imagine the trouble he'd get from both sides if, no, _when_ he did it for the second time in a row! Lily was his friend, and abandoning her to whims of plotting Slytherins was not an option. He'd grit his teeth and endure, just as he has always done.

He began pacing in agitation as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Damn it, why was it so hard to avoid acting on his impulses like some idiotic Gryffindor!

Instead of continuing to pace he retrieved his cauldron and his ingredients from his trunk and began to brew his troubles away with a simple pepper up potion. He wasn't sure what to do with it. It could be useful. Nobody could possibly get though Binn's class without some added help. Or maybe he could sell it to his class mates for some extra money…Nah, he'd it keep for the summer when he really needed it. Lately things had been worse than usual at home.

Although he'd never admit it to the other Slytherins, he actually missed his classes. Not only did they provide a distraction, they were actually sort of…fun. Transfiguration provided him with a decent challenge, charms was enjoyable, Herbology came naturally to him and he found it interesting, but potions was by far his favorite. Despite his difficult relationship with his mother she had begun teaching him how to brew potions behind his father's back as soon as he was old enough to stir. His lullabies and nursery rhymes were all about potion ingredients or potions. She said that a Prince must be properly educated in the art of potion making.

Because of her he was well ahead of his year. Although he was loath to admit it, it was the one good thing that his mother had ever done for him. His skill had won the respect of the majority of his house and most of Ravenclaw. Things would have been much harder because of his blood status if not for them.

Once he was done with the potion he bottled it and put it in his trunk before walking into the soft leather chair and opened up his copy of Hogwarts a history. It was battered and dog eared, and probably a bit out of date because it was a copy he bought from a second hand book shop, but it was among his most precious possessions because he had scrimped and saved all of the year he was nine to pick out a book from Diagon ally, eagerly purchasing the book that would become his only real connection to the wizarding world outside of his home before he met Lily.

Before he could open the book his good acquaintance, Narcissa Black walked up to him. He was actually surprised. She never really sought him out. Sure they'd exchange friendly words or pair up on a project every now and then, but she normally spent her time with that gaggle of very attractive (and very wealthy) pureblood girls. Quite frankly, he found them a bit unnerving.

"You're not reading that old thing again are you?"

"Yes, I am." He shut the book and looked up at her blue eyes.

She leaned over and took the book from him. "Although I admire your academic talents, you really should have more fun. If you're ever going to get anywhere you need to start making connections now, and what better way to do that than a party?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you going with Lucius?"

"He's busy. He said he had some sort of..." She reached out her hand as if to grasp the word she had forgotten. "…gathering planned with some close friends. Besides, we're supposed to bring someone at least a year below who is worthy of being in an exclusive party. Only the best will be there and despite your appearance, I couldn't think of anyone else better than you." Was that a compliment or an insult?

"Meet me in three days in the common room. I suppose you'll need my help getting ready." She sighed. "We'll have to handle this in just the right way because of your…handicap." She had obviously meant the first part as a compliment if she had referred to his blood status as a handicap. Although he didn't like hearing his blood status referred to in such a way, he'd take it from Narcissa because it meant that she was trying. Besides, that was really what it was. Being a Halfblood Slytherin leaves you in a peculiar position. You don't quite fit into Slytherin, but you don't fit into the other houses. In society you're looked down upon for being in the 'wrong house' even though one of the biggest prejudices was against purebloods, not half-bloods.

Severus considered for a moment, because as a general rule, one should never count on a Slytherin to be straightforward. For now it seemed harmless, and she _did _have a point. What harm could it do to show up and 'make some connections' as Narcissa had said.

"I will go with you if that if what you want."

"Of course you will go with me. You're far too intelligent to turn down this opportunity." She looked up at the clock above the mantel. "I need to leave now-I'll be late for ancient runes if I don't. Please do remember, you must not forgetto meet me here in three days. Farewell for now." She gave a girlish, yet somehow elegant flutter of fingers as a wave and proceeded to leave the room, setting the book on a table on the way out.

The semester had barely begun and he was already going to a social gathering. Severus had a feeling that this more than just 'a party'. He just hoped he wasn't about to be in over his head.

Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm so very sorry that it took so long. I'm working on some many things right now (including large amounts of homework) that I have a hard time keeping up. It's hardly long enough to justify the wait, but maybe it's written well enough? I hope so. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I think it turned out well considering I haven't written Snape in a few months. _**Please Review and let me know what you think! I beg you, I need reviews to know what you like, what needs to be fixed, and where you think I should go from here! **_Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this (or will review and read)!

-lillyflower's revenge


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions

Hey guys! This is the second day this week that I've been able to get two hours of sleep-and to celebrate I'm going to try to rush you all a chapter! Sorry about falling off of the face of the Earth-I've had enough homework that I've been going to bed at one a lot lately-that means my life right now is homework and studying!

-lillyflower's revenge

-Half Blood Prince, written and performed by Split Seven Ways

Later that day he decided to head to the library see if _The Potion's Master Omnibus-The Latest Innovations in Potions _had arrived yet. Since it was nearly five nobody was there-the majority of students would avoid the library until the last possible moment. He could hear his footsteps echoing against the abandoned stone corridors with each one. The Library itself, to his surprise, was not totally empty-Lupin was there scribbling away on what was no doubt the six foot long essay for McGonagall.

Severus walked up to the ancient book cases and scanned spines until he was able to determine that the book was not there. He sighed in annoyance and instead began looking for something that he had not read multiple times. Maybe a book would sooth his frazzled nerves. Nothing did, though. There was nothing that he found worth checking out at that particular moment- and it wasn't from lack of books, but from lack of interest. What was this feeling that kept gnawing at him?

It wasn't hatred, or regret, or happiness, or anger…this emotion was driving him mad! He gave up looking for books and began to walk out when he spotted Lily's friend Mary talking to Bulstrode. What was she doing talking to him? She made no secret of her dislike of Slytherins and she was far too prissy to be someone that he would willingly spend time with? He wanted to follow them, but wasn't sure if that was the best option. Severus refused to resemble Potter in anyway, and that included decisions. Was it rash? Was it unnecessary? For a moment his considered and ran through the list in his mind.

-Was it rash? Probably not.

-Was it unnecessary? Not if his instincts were right.

-Were there disadvantages? As long as he didn't get caught…but then, if he did, he could probably act his was out of it.

-Would it be worth it? For Lily? Yes, it was most definitely worth it.

With that in mind he casually walked to a nearby table and cracked open a book, pretending that he was reading.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier! It was just so hard to sneak out…" He heard Mary whisper apologetically. His ears perked up like a cat's when prey is near.

"I understand. It's difficult to sneak around in the Slytherin common room."

"That's because you're always so suspicious of each other," she teased.

"And you Gryffindors can't keep secrets, can you?"

"If I couldn't, would we be doing this?" Severus looked up from his book and inclined his head to the right a bit only to secretlyquickly look down. They were kissing! He never thought he'd see the day when his instincts were wrong.

_That's _why they had been sneaking around? But then, it did make sense. It would make things complicated if the whole school were to know, so they heavily teased and ridiculed the other houses. After a moment something occurred to him-if they weren't the cause of all of the tension, what was?

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I felt bad because of the distance between updates and wanted to give you all something. Besides, I think it punctuated my point nicely. Please forgive me guys!

-lillyflower's revenge


End file.
